terran_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
The Solum Passage
Overview The Solum Passage is a stable section of space that cuts through the normally impenetrable wall of dense Cosmic String (less then 0.5 nm, making it very deadly) surrounding the centre of the galaxy, several planets lay at the mouth of the passage, all of which are inhabitable. War The Solum Passage is best known for the great war that has ravaged it and nearby systems, factions from all over the galaxy fight for absolute control of the planets at the mouth of the passage so that they can enter without having to worry about being blasted to pieces by other ships. The war was stated due to the belief that an ancient race hid technology of inconceivable power on the other side of the passage, this is supported by several strange structures on the planet that appear to be what is keeping the passage open. These structures have demonstrated nigh indestructibility, surviving even when a large battle-cruiser crashed directly onto one. Planets There are 7 planets in the Solum passage, ownership is not listed, due to the rapid changes in dominant factions. * Tutarras - Large planet covered entirely with the ruins of cities and newly constructed military bases. * Jahannam - A medium sized planet covered in molten lava, inhabitants live in sealed habitats that are built on the small "islands" that dot the fiery sea. * Septorlus Prime - A dwarf planet just inside the habitable zone of Septorlus. * Septorlus II - A desert planet inhabited by a number of strange creatures, however almost half of the planet's surface has turned to glass over the course of the war. * Septorlus III (monarchius) - A planet that used to be covered in lush tropical forests before they were burned down by raging fires started by an unknown party. Now they are just large pillars of charred wood. * Novalopium - A rocky ice planet rich with minerals and rare elements. * Xenoxilus - The only planet in the passage that has not seen extensive ground combat, this planet is covered in strange plants and populated by giant insect and arachnid species that are very hostile to outsiders. Treaties The Solum passage and it's neighbouring systems are unique in that any actions preformed by a party against another can go completely unpunished, this is due to the treaty of Solum, which decrees that "Any action that disrupts the military or economic status of any party, as long as aforementioned actions remain confined to within 2 light-years of Solum, shall have all charges wavered", this was put in place to prevent all-out galactic war. Additionally due to the lawless nature of the area, many activities that are considered illegitimate are perfectly legal. Terran Involvement Although the Terran Empire is not directly involved with the conflict, it's primary industrial centre contributes huge amounts of manufacturing power towards making ships and weapons available to all sides, most of which come with a complementary 2 day warranty (The average life expectancy of a ship is less then 16 hours). The systems are also used to train the best solders in the empire, the Covert Temporal Operations Corps, who have to survive a tour of the planets in the system that lasts for an entire 12 months. Real Estate Due to the extremely high chance of death, maming, or other fatal injury; real estate prices have negative values, meaning that you will be paid huge sums of money to stay there. The payments come in every minute, and can be as high as over £1 000 000.Sl per payment. Although the chances of surviving to collect this are extremely slim. Category:Places Category:War